


One Week Left: Alternative.

by bribribri44



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Alternate Story, Angst, Anna - Freeform, Death, F/F, Incest, Pain, Sibling Incest, Some Fluff, Tragedy, elsa - Freeform, frozen, no humor, sister/sister
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:22:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29793942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bribribri44/pseuds/bribribri44
Summary: Same premise.  Different circumstances.  Elsa has one week left.
Relationships: Anna/Elsa (Disney), Elsanna
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	One Week Left: Alternative.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't hate me.
> 
> Go hard or go home.

Amaryllis. That was Elsa’s favorite flower. Anna had been searching for them, forever. They were difficult to find in this somewhat small town. But she did it. She found them. And she was going to surprise Elsa with them on her birthday. But then, they received word.

A week. One week. At _most,_ it’s a week. That could mean any number.

Anna’s head was cradled in her own hands. Soft red hair curtained her fair face as salty tears trickled down her freckled cheeks. She held that position for quite a few minutes before she straightened, removing the traces of tears from her face. Determination settled over the redhead. She would make sure that it was the _best_ week of Elsa’s life.

On the first day, it was a leisurely stroll through the park where they had first revealed their love for one another. Anna strolled along the path slowly. Birds chirped and a soft, spring breeze rustled the leaves of the trees that were bent above the path.

The faint squeak of a wheel from the chair Anna was currently pushing grated against her eardrums. These days, every annoying noise felt tenfold. A deep cough brought Anna from her inner turmoil and she let her eyes fall to the back of Elsa’s head.

“Hey, Els. You remember that bench, right?” Anna asked. The ghost of a smile on her face as her sister’s head swiveled to the right. Anna released her grip on the chair and circled around so she was at Elsa’s side. The young woman desperately tried not to dwell on the skeletal appearance of her sister before her. Her heart skipped a beat at the smile that crossed Elsa’s gaunt face.

“How could I forget the place where we first kissed? I had a bruised cheek for almost a week from when you fell into me and smacked my face with that hard head of yours,” Elsa’s soft voice rang out. It was so quiet these days that Anna always had to lean toward her, just to make out what she was saying. A surface-scraping laugh left Anna’s mouth.

“You’re never gonna’ let me live that down, are you?” she asked softly, placing a kiss against Elsa’s temple.

The second day saw the two sisters at their favorite candy shop. Anna had been relieved that the hospital staff was being so lenient with the off-grounds trips Anna wanted to take. She didn’t reside on the reason for it.

“Yoo-hoo! Hello, you two! Long time no see," Oaken greeted them as they made their way to the oh-so-familiar counter. Anna tossed the large man a gentle smile, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear. Elsa cocked her head to look up at the man towering over them with her signature smile, albeit a shadow of its former glory.

“Hey, Oaken! Yeah, it’s… been a long road. Can we just grab our usual truffles from you?” Elsa inquired, and the man smiled, but it didn’t quite reach his eyes. After sharing a forlorn glance with Anna, who was, as she often did these day, holding back tears, he shuffled away to gather their favorite treats. Anna leaned over the chair, arms wrapping around Elsa’s thin shoulders as her chin rested in blonde hair.

“Thanks for bringing me to the chocolate shop, Anna,” Elsa said, lifting one of her sister’s hands to her own lips, imprinting a kiss upon the fair skin.

“Anytime, Elsa.”

On the third day, Elsa was too weak to venture from the hospital so they decided to have a day spent inside. Anna had brought old photo books and they sifted through the filled pages of lasting memories. Photos of them as children chasing each other, building snowmen, and creating the craziest adventures their young minds could fathom.

They lay together, Elsa on top of the redhead as a movie played on the small TV that occupied the corner of the bland hospital room. They had put on a childhood favorite of theirs: Toy Story. Their shared favorite scene was Buzz losing his arm and tossing it to Woody when he asked for a _hand_. Anna didn’t really pay much attention to the movie as her fingers drifted through platinum hair. Her ears were focused on the loud, ragged breaths of the older one and her heart was slowly shedding layers.

Elsa sensed Anna’s worry, leaning her head back to gaze up at her younger sister. Anna couldn’t help but lean down and press her lips against Elsa’s cool ones in an upside-down kiss. Elsa sighed into it, lifting a hand to caress the freckled cheeks she so adored.

“I love you, Anna. Thank you for the time we’ve spent together,” Elsa whispered as they parted and she resumed her position on Anna’s chest, her hand falling back to cover the redhead’s thundering heart. Anna really couldn’t stop the tears that fell then.

On the fourth day, Anna woke to a myriad of loud beeping and droning alarms. Doctors and nurses were rushing into the room as dread and panic wedged its way into Anna’s consciousness and she glanced at her limp sister, still cradled in her arms.

They were pulling her away, ripping her tight grip on her sister and hauling her off the bed as they surrounded the ghastly pale form on the bed. They held her back as she clawed at the many arms that were wrapped around her. She couldn’t do anything but scream and watch with waterfalls cascading down her reddened cheeks as they tried to revive Elsa.

On the fifth day, Anna stood in the doorway of the hospital room that she and Elsa had spent so many nights together in. The bed was neatly made, and all the cards, balloons, and flowers had been cleared out. It was like Elsa had never been there.

Anna clutched the items in her hands tighter as she took a shaky step into the room. She tried to catch her breath, but it was like grasping for the string of a lost balloon as it floated _just_ out of your reach. Approaching the bed, her eyes were glued to the thick mattress as the hospital smell wafted into her nose.

The young woman wasn’t crying now. There were no tears left. Finally, she forced herself to move, extending her arms and placing the amaryllises on the center of the pillow. Another long pause as reality settled in. Tearing her gaze away, she turned, to head back the way she came.

“Happy birthday, Elsa.”


End file.
